Attachments
by StarWarsRocksMySocks
Summary: Lux and Ahsoka weren't seperated at the end of A Friend In Need. They were captured by Death Watch. Now, as the injured teenagers fight to escape and overpower the deadly Mandolorians, they learn that Death Watch aren't all what they seem to be...
1. Chapter 1

**Attachments**

**O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0**

"Lux? Lux, what are you doing?" Ahsoka pounded lightly on the small, glass window. She left her hand there for a moment.

Lux stood up from his seat and walked swiftly over to the Padawan. "I can't go with you, Ahsoka." He said as Ahsoka dropped her hand from the glass.

Ahsoka stared at him, in shock and…sadness. "You," Lux continued, "You know that." He looked at the ground. Ahsoka could see some emotion in his eyes, and she could feel it through the Force too. He felt like she did.

Ahsoka looked at the ground for a second, like it would help her say the things she wanted to, "But, but we could try. T-try to change things…together." Ahsoka seemed to be getting…desperate?

Lux looked at her again, "We make a pretty good team, don't we?" He smiled.

Ahsoka smiled back briefly, but then returned her sad gaze to the floor. "Don't worry," He said, trying to make her feel better, "We'll meet again. I promise."

She looked back up at him, smiling lightly. She placed her small hand on the glass. He did the same.

Suddenly, a loud, worried beeping noise sounded, and Artoo burst his way through the door. He wheeled straight into Ahsoka's legs, causing her to stumble a little. "What's wrong, buddy?" Ahsoka asked, patting his dome.

He beeped and squeaked, and then took off to the control room. Ahsoka seemed to have gone a little pale.

"Ahsoka!" Lux banged on the glass hard with his fist. "Ahsoka, what's wrong?"

"Get out of that escape pod! The Death Watch are coming! They've followed us!"

Lux ran over to the controls and deactivated the pod. "Wait!" Lux said before exiting the pod, "Shouldn't we get _in _the escape pod?"

"No!" Ahsoka exclaimed. The door opened and she restrained herself from flinging into him. She grabbed hold of his arm and ran. "Even _if _we're in the escape pod, their ship is much too fast. We'd be captured. All we can do it try and get away from them!"

The little Togruta jumped up the ladder, not bothering to waste time and climb up it. While Lux clambered up, Ahsoka dashed over to the controls.

Artoo was right, Death Watch were literally _right _behind them…

Ahsoka was frantically pressing buttons and flicking switches, but it seemed Death Watch was gaining on them. The ship suddenly jolted heavily. Lux and Artoo were knocked off their feet, but Ahsoka's Jedi skills kept her standing.

"Oh, frak! Kriff, kriff, kriff!" Ahsoka kicked one of the chairs violently.

"What?" Lux exclaimed.

"They've entered the ship! Oh, frakking hell!"

"What are we going to do?"

The Padawan didn't answer. The lights suddenly flickered out, leaving the slight glow of Ahsoka's eyes. Being Togruta, her irises glowed a little when it was dark, part of her Togruta heritage. She ignited her lightsabers and told Lux to stand back. She stood in front of him and Artoo, holding her lightsabers in her Shein grip. Everything was quiet, and the tension was rising slowly. Suddenly, a yellow blaster bolt was shot, heading straight towards Lux. Ahsoka deflected, but it only hit where the Mandalorian once was.

Ahsoka's montrals picked up a light, feminine chuckle, and Ahsoka knew it was Bo-Katan, the female Death Watch.

"Come on, coward!" Ahsoka teased.

"Now, come on, skinny. Is that a threat?" Bo-Katan replied.

"Come out and I'll show you." Ahsoka snarled, baring her predatory fangs. She deflected another bolt, sending it flying into the wall.

Suddenly, a grey coloured smoke began to flood the room. "Hold your breath!" The Togruta yelled to Lux. She heard him take a deep breath. She held her breath too.

It was quiet. _Too _quiet. Ahsoka knew what Bo-Katan was doing now. She didn't have to fight them. She knew that eventually they'd both have to breathe.

After a minute or so, Ahsoka heard Lux let his breath go, and then his body fall to the floor.

Ahsoka still held her breathe though.

Bo-Katan started to get worried. Not that she'd admit it. But the Togruta wasn't going down.

Now, the ghostly smoke was filling the whole room, making it near impossible to see. Artoo was squeaking quietly, coming close and gently bumping into Ahsoka's legs. Her lightsabers did nothing to make her vision better, she still couldn't see.

She suddenly felt a presence behind her, and before she could spin round, she felt something hard strike her sensitive lekku.

… … … .. … … … … … …

Lux's eyes shot open, and he instantly yelled, "Ahsoka!" without even thinking about it. He tried to move his arms to help him sit up, but something cold and metallic stopped him. Great, handcuffs. How kriffing great. The Death Watch had obviously captured them. He was also covered with a light coat of snow.

Taking in his surroundings, the young Human realised that he was in a large, spacious tent. A tent that seemed very familiar. Hearing a soft, quiet moan, he rolled over.

Ahsoka was lying on the floor, her arms outstretched towards him, and her hands, too, were cuffed. She was lying on her side, but her torso was twisted into what looked like an uncomfortable position. Lux could see a little trickle of dried blood that had streamed down from her nose, and a small bruise forming on her bottom lip. Lux caught himself staring at her face, especially her lips. Those exact lips he had kissed in a tent very similar to this one. Slowly pulling his eyes away from her face, he mentally slapped himself when he noticed that he had been staring at the rise and fall of her _very _feminine chest.

Shaking away the unwanted and _unnecessary _thoughts from his head, he shifted his body closer to the petite Togruta. On the way, he noticed a small pain on his arm. It must have been when he collapsed to the floor.

"Ahsoka." He nudged the Padawan's shoulder. "Ahsoka!" He hissed quietly. He moved his cuffed hands and smacked the side of Ahsoka's lekku. All he got from her was a squeak of pain. Whoops, he hadn't meant to hurt her. "Ahsoka, wake up!" He tapped her cheek with his fingers. After more failed attempts to wake her, he gave up, deciding that it was better to let the Togruta awake when her body told her too.

Anyway, where was Artoo? The little astromech wasn't with them…

Lux heard laughing from outside the tent. A moment later, Pre Vizsla made his way into the tent. He laughed, seeing Lux lying next to Ahsoka. He took off his helmet and set it under his arm.

"So, how's your 'betrothed?'" Vizsla said. He smirked. Lux glared at him.

"Jedi," he roughly kicked Ahsoka's stomach, "Get up."

The Togruta rolled onto her back and groaned. Probably from the pain in her stomach and the realisation at how _cold _she felt.

"Get up!" He kicked her again, and this time woke the unconscious Padawan up.

"Vizsla." Ahsoka whispered, growling slightly. She tried to sit herself up, but only managed to bring herself up to one elbow. She glanced down towards her waist, searching for her lightsabers. They weren't there. She glared back up at the Mandalorian.

Ahsoka looked behind Vizsla, seeing a smirking Bo-Katan. She laughed cruelly and flicked her red hair out of her face.

"Bo-Katan!" Vizsla snapped, "Take the Togruta to the other women!"

"With pleasure." She replied. She hauled Ahsoka up, and the Padawan tried to wrestle herself out of her grip, but it was no use.

"Let go of me!" Ahsoka snarled, baring her teeth, "Now!"

"Not a chance."

… … … … …. … …

Minutes later, Ahsoka was thrown into a tent. It was filled with familiar Ming Po women. In fact, all of the same Ming Po woman she had met before, with the exception of Tryla.

"Ahsoka?" One of the Ming Po women helped Ahsoka up. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better." Ahsoka lifted her hands and rubbed her sore lekku, "I've got a pretty bad headache, but I'm fine." She sat down. "I'm guessing that when they captured me, they came back and took you all. Where are all the men?"

The Ming Po women looked sad, hanging their heads in shame. "Dead." One said quietly.

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry." She hung her head too. Maybe, if she had fought harder, she could have killed all the Death Watch, and saved the people.

No one answered. Maybe they thought it was her fault, too.

But maybe, she could do something to make it up to them…

… … … … … **..**

**FIRST CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY! Wow. What did you guys think of A Friend in Need? I'll tell you something, that episode was AMAZING! DEFINATLY my favourite. It was filled with so much action and stuff, but it was also unexpected. Anyway, I thought of the idea for this story. Please review and tell me whether I should continue or not! PLEASE! (By the way, this story is KINDA a romance, but it's kinda not. So, it's for you LuxSoka fans, and the Lux/Ahsoka friendship fans! **

**Thanks so much, and please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Attachments**

**WARNING: I haven't told you guys, but this story is going to be just **_**slightly **_**more explicit than my other stories. Just because Lux and Ahsoka are both teenagers, and I think we have all seen that they **_**do **_**like eachother. We saw it just before Lux left at the end of 'A friend in Need'. Also, there will be a **_**very **_**small amount of bad language, also coming from the fact that Lux and Ahsoka are both teenagers, and I'm **_**sure **_**all us teenagers have said some swear words in our time. But, please, continue reading. Thanks for listening, sorry about the rant.**

**O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0**

Ahsoka slept on the floor, a light, ripped blanket covering her small frame. Her chest rose and fell quickly, nearly too fast for her to really be asleep. She shifted in her sleep, moaning. She was sleeping close to the entrance, but hidden behind a crate to protect her from the harsh and icy winds that blew through.

The Ming Po women worked around the Togruta, deciding to give the exhausted child the rest she needed. They could tell she needed the sleep, so they left her be. Anyway, they suspected that she wouldn't be of much help, being a Jedi and all.

They were cooking breakfast at the moment. As the meat cooked, they sat and talked quietly, not wanting to wake Ahsoka up. Minutes later, Ahsoka woke up to the smell of meat, and maybe some sort stew, filling her nostrils. It smelt _really _good. Different from what they had cooked – _well, _what the Ming Po women had cooked – yesterday. Training to be a Jedi didn't involve learning how to be a chef. She could cook little things, but not whole meals.

She pulled the blanket up to her chin, and curled even more into herself, trying to keep the warmth that she hadn't felt for good twelve hours. Though, the thin scrap of blanket she had didn't do much, considering she was lying on the damp, hard floor. She'd slept on floors before, like on missions, but this was a lot worse than those times, because it was never this cold.

The loud clanking sounds of the pots and pans kept her awake, but they were somewhat comforting to the tired young girl. Just when she felt herself happily drifting off again, a hard, metal boot smashed into her back. "Get up."

"Kriff off." Ahsoka groaned, sitting up to rub her back. The Mandalorian looked surprised.

He kicked her again. "Get up!" He snapped angrily.

"Alright, alright!" She climbed to her feet. She looked at him as if to say, _'are you happy now?'_

"Now get out, our leader wants to speak to you." He said.

Ahsoka shrugged he shoulders gently and walked out the tent, gasping quietly as the freezing cold air hit her bare skin. It was _freezing. _She stopped suddenly, having no idea where to go. _Which tent was it again? They all look the same!_

"Move!" He pushed her forward. Kriffing heck, how was she supposed to know where she was going?

… … … … … … … .

Lux sat on a crate, staring at his slightly swinging feet. He'd barely had any sleep last night. All he got was a light scrap of a blanket, and there were no beds, just the hard, cold floor. He had leant against that crate all night, and now, his back was aching terribly, and he had a numb and _freezing _backside. It certainly was _not _comfortable. Also, his cuffed wrists made it even more annoying.

He heard Ahsoka shout something, and then watched her being pushed into the tent. She looked freezing. Her body has shivering terribly, and she was coated in a light blanket of snow and dirt. It appeared that she had had barely any sleep, too. There were bags under her eyes – and he was certain his eyes didn't look too different – and she still looked half asleep. Her bruised face didn't make it look better either.

Vizsla came through the tent a moment later, taking off his helmet and brushing the snow off it. He set it down on a crate, "Well, Mr Bonteri. What are we going to do with you two? It seems the Jedi won't make a good servant." He smirked and glanced over to Ahsoka, who was being held by the same Mandalorian who bought her in. "Come," He motioned towards the Mandalorian guard. "We shall discuss what should happen to them. Get two guards to keep an eye on them…"

Then they left the tent. As they walked out, a cold draft blew in, sending shivers down both the teenagers' spines.

"What do you think they'll do to us?" Lux asked.

"I have no idea." Ahsoka sat down next to Lux on the crate, her cuffed, shaking hands resting in her lap. She looked at him. "How did you sleep last night?"

Lux rubbed the back of his head, "Not too good. What about you?"

"Me neither. I feel like crap." Just then she yawned, and quickly moved her hands up to cover her mouth. Lux laughed a bit, but Ahsoka didn't seem to notice. "I wonder why they haven't killed us…"

"What do you mean?" Lux asked. He shuffled a little closer and ducked his head slightly when Ahsoka lowered her voice.

"Think about it. Before Artoo saved us, Vizsla was going to kill me. He hasn't done anything like that to me or you. What if he wants to _use _us or something?"

"I'm sure they'll just make us their servants or something. What else could they do?"

"What else _couldn't _they do? They won't make us servants. I'm a Jedi! They know I can escape or something. They'll plan something bigger for us…"

Lux seemed to have realised what Ahsoka was trying to tell him. She was right.

… … … … … … … ..

Later on, the two teens heard a scream from outside the tent. Ahsoka instantly shot up, the blanket that had been draped over her shoulders falling to the ground.

She dashed out the tent, only to be pushed back by two pairs of strong, armoured arms. Outside, she had seen a Ming Po woman being pushed to the ground, and a Mandalorian aiming his wrist blaster at her. The two Mandolorians that had pushed her back into the tent aimed their flamethrowers at her, but Ahsoka wasn't intimidated. She tried to look through the gap in the tent flaps. She sighed silently when she didn't hear the blaster go off, and saw the Ming Po woman getting roughly yanked up. Ahsoka shuffled across the floor back to where she had been sitting before. "Here," she said to Lux, picking up the blanket, "I had it earlier; it's your turn now." The two guards went back outside.

"Thanks," He muttered quietly, taking the blanket and pulling it over himself.

Suddenly, Ahsoka's slouched form straightened dramatically. She quickly glanced towards the tent flaps. She stood up, one hand supporting her slightly bruised back. She poked her head out of the flap. Immediately, she was shoved back in. "I need to go to 'fresher!" She snarled.

One of Mandalorians chuckled, he came in and pointed to the corner of the room, "There's a bucket over there."

"If you think I'm taking a piss in that thing you've got another thing coming." Ahsoka threw out her arm, pointing the old and rusty bucket. She literally growled at him, baring her teeth.

The other Mandalorian came in, helmet tucked under his arm, eyebrows raised. He tossed an amused glance over to the one Ahsoka was yelling at, and gave him look what something like, _just take her._

The helmeted Mandalorian motioned for her to come over, and then he stomped out of the tent.

Just as Ahsoka started to follow, she felt Lux grasp her arm. "Ahsoka, what are you up to?"

"Well, I don't need to go to the refresher if that's what you're asking," she winked at him, "and I know what I'm doing."

… … … … …. … …

"Right," Lattus, Ahsoka discovered, was the Mandalorian's name, gave a gentle push on her back, making her stumble into the small tent.

The first thing Ahsoka senses picked up was the horrific smell. Pinching her nose with her fingers, she looked around, trying to find a way to escape the 'refresher'. She looked around, frantically looking for an opening. She noticed a bit of the tent that hadn't been nailed in properly, and the tent cloth was blowing about a bit. After checking the coast was clear, she lifted the flapping cloth, and quickly climbed under it. She pushed herself to her feet – which was quite hard when your hands were cuffed – and dived behind another tent.

Now she was going to do some investigating.

Being descended from predators, Ahsoka was brilliant at sneaking around. Crouching down slightly, she peaked around the side of the tent. There was no one there. They must still be discussing about what they wanted to do with her and Lux…and Artoo, wherever he was. She hoped the little Astromech was alright. He'd probably made friends with those droids again.

Just as she started to run behind the next tent, Lattus ran past yelling, "The Jedi has disappeared!" and running into the largest tent. Her montrals also picked up someone – which sounded like Vizsla roaring, "What?"

The Padawan could hear booming footsteps. She could also hear the gentle clicks of their wrist guns being changed to stun mode. Great.

Seriously, why did these things always happen to her?

… …**. … … … … .**

**So sorry that this took forever. And WOW! 18 reviews? WOW! Please keep those reviews coming! I am SO happy with them all! I went to see 'The Wanted' in concert, and do you know what? They were AMAZING! Nathan Sykes pointed at me and my sister, and then stuck his tongue out at us! 3 whoooaaaa! But yeah, hope you enjoyed this chapter, please favourite, add to alert and review!**

**Thanks everybody!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Attachments**

**O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0**

When she was sure that there no one looking, Ahsoka dived into the tent. She looked around frantically, looking for a hiding spot, a weapon, _anything. _Ahsoka's left eye marking rose as she saw a short, silver dagger lying on a crate, along with some tools. Wow…lucky her. First tent she looked in, she found what she wanted. That didn't usually happen with her…maybe the Force was in a good mood today…

The Padawan stretched out her senses, trying to hear what they were saying in the tent next to her. She only caught bits of their conversation, like "_She's a Jedi… Ahsoka Tano… Bonteri… Astromech droid… Use them…Dooku…" _But she couldn't put the small pieces of the conversation together.

Dooku? What? Why would he want to work with Dooku…? Dooku was the one who messed up Vizsla's face… She picked up an odd shaped hammer from the crate, and tried her best to break off the cuffs without making a lot of sound. She smashed it against the joint of the cuffs a few times, and after a few hits, which sounded way too loud for only her to hear, the cuffs finally gave out. "Yes!"

"I can hear something coming from that tent!" She heard Bo-Katan yell. Oh dear…not her again.

Just as the female Mandalorians stormed in, Ahsoka leapt towards her, outstretching her leg. Her foot connected with her chest and sent her crashing to the snowy ground. Ahsoka immediately sped off.

She kind of felt like her Master, just speeding off into things without a plan. She was sure that they were becoming more and more alike every day. As she ran, she could feel the cuffs banging against her right wrist. Ahsoka was sure that every time a snowflake fell on her, she got colder.

Suddenly, a cable shot out, and with flawless skill, Ahsoka threw herself into a back handspring and landed it perfectly. So maybe the Force wasn't in such a good mood…

She dodged another cable, but as she landed, another cable shot out and wrapped itself around her ankle. The Mandalorian who had shot the cable yanked on it, trying to knock her off her feet. But Ahsoka wouldn't go down without a fight. Another cable wrapped around her waist. She tried to pull her foot back, but the Mandalorians were stronger, and with one last vicious tug, Ahsoka fell to the ground.

Great, she had been taken down be cables twice now. She tried to stand again, but her cable was yanked hard again, forcing her back to the ground.

Someone walked over her and violently grabbed her arm. He dragged her back into her and Lux's tent. When Ahsoka started to struggle and fight back, she felt a hard fist connect with her face and something hot and sticky gush down from her nose. Though she had stars in her eyes, she could see and feel the cable being wrapped tightly around her wrists, much tighter than the cuffs had been, which had allowed her to move her wrists slightly. But these cables were so tight; they were almost cutting off her blood circulation.

After the man left, Lux was by her side in an instant, holding one of her arms gently, "Ahsoka, are you alright?"

"I've been better, but yeah…uh, thanks." She gingerly touched her nose – which Ahsoka had a feeling that it might be broken – and wiped a bit of blood away. Lux tried to get a better look.

"Here," The Human took of his hat and offered it to Ahsoka, "Your only smudging the blood around your face."

"Not, it's fine, that's you hat. You need to keep warm."

"Ahsoka, I'm not bothered, it's a hat. Just wipe the blood away." He made a face a mock disgust and handed Ahsoka the hat.

"What, you're not scared or blood, are you?" Ahsoka smirked gently as she dabbed her face with the hat. She did her best not to smear it around her face, but the blood wouldn't stop gushing out.

"Of course not." Lux snapped, but in a somewhat playful way, "I just don't like seeing people bleed to death."

"Pfft," Ahsoka snorted, "I doubt I'll bleed to death. Trust me, a broken nose isn't that bad – well, for me it isn't."

"A broken anything is bad, Ahsoka."

"Anyway," The Padawan said, "I don't even think it's broken." After the blood had stopped, she slung the blood soaked hat in the corner.

Lux brushed some of his hair out of his face.

"Annoying?" Ahsoka said, chuckling lightly to herself.

"Annoying?" Lux repeated, confused.

"Every time I look at you you're brushing your hair out of your face. Bet you regret that haircut now, don't you?"

"Maybe…"

"I think it looks better than the old hair." Ahsoka said without thinking.

"You do?"

"Yeah…" Ahsoka could feel her headtails change shade, and she could see Lux's cheeks heat up slightly. She swore the room just got warmer. That was a good thing though, but, considering the embarrassing circumstances, it wasn't.

"Thanks." He said softly.

"No problem…"

Ahsoka played with her fingers awkwardly, shifting her eyes to meet his. Though, as soon as his green eyes met her blue ones, they both averted their eyes. Ahsoka was waiting for Lux to say something, and Lux was waiting for her to say something.

"Uh…" Ahsoka groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"They're coming back…" She said, and Lux knew what she meant.

… … … … …

"Count Dooku." Pre Vizsla said, bowing the slightest bit at the hologram of the Sith Lord.

"Vizsla." Dooku growled.

"I have…something that may be of your interest." Vizsla said, smirking lightly.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Dooku said.

"A Jedi… A Padawan, in fact. Anakin Skywalker's apprentice. Also, we have Mr Bonteri, who I _know _you have a history with."

"You have _Skywalker's _apprentice? Ahsoka Tano?"

"Yes, and the blue astromech droid."

"Prove it to me." Dooku didn't seem convinced. Could DeathWatch have really captured the Padawan of the Chosen One?

"Bo-Katan!" Pre barked. The female was in the tent a few moments later, bowing when she saw Dooku. "Get the Jedi, the droid and Bonteri. _Now." _

She nodded and went out. A few minutes later, her and some other Mando's bought in a struggling Ahsoka, a squeaking Artoo, and a surprisingly calm Lux. As soon as Ahsoka saw the hologram of the Sith Lord, she struggled more.

"Well, Vizsla, looks like you _do _have them." Dooku said smugly, glaring at Ahsoka.

"Look what the rancor dragged in. Count Dooku." Ahsoka snarled, baring her chattering teeth in a feral way. Bo-Katan twisted the Padawan's arms behind her back so she couldn't move. Her arms were shaking from the pain and the cold.

"Has Skywalker lost his little follower?"

"You don't scare me Count. Stop trying to look all powerful; you're just a stupid old fart." Ahsoka said, smirking at her last sentence.

Dooku glared at her, his eyes hardening.

"Oh, what are you gonna do, Dooku? Sith Lightning me? Torture me? Kill me?"

Lux watched the scene, amazed at how unafraid Ahsoka was acting. Well, he was guessing she was right when she told him her Master said she was fearless. Bo-Katan kicked the back of Ahsoka's knees and she fell to the floor with a pained grunt. Poor Artoo went crazy after seeing his friend get hurt, and wheeled into Bo-Katan's legs, only to also be kicked roughly.

"What do you want for them?" Dooku said.

"Credits."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes; is that what everyone wanted these days?

"Name your price."

… … … … … …

Lux glanced down Ahsoka, who was hugging her bound arms close to her body, desperate for any kind of warmth. At night, you could see your breath clearly, and a very thin layer of frost grew on the floor, making it slippery. She was sitting in the corner, farthest away from the tent flap. Lux sat next her, shoulder to shoulder. She seemed to be falling asleep, but Lux wasn't sure to be honest. One their first night here (when Death Watch thought there were betrothed) Ahsoka had stayed up most of the time, keeping watch. And kept drifting off into sleep for a couple of minutes, then she'd wake again, looking even more tired, but this time she looked like she was sleeping.

So, him, Ahsoka and Artoo were being sold to the Separatists. That wasn't good. And to Dooku? That was even worse. He felt Ahsoka shift beside him, and then her head fell onto his shoulder. For a moment, he was completely rigid, only because it startled him slightly, because he wasn't expecting it. When he'd seen Ahsoka sleeping before, she didn't move at all; except for rise and fall of her chest, but other than that, she was like a statue.

Looking at her now made him remember when he had shocked her, and her head fell onto his shoulder.

They had already discussed plans to escape, and they had a few rough ideas, but nothing major.

From where Dooku was now, it'd take him about four standard days to get to Carlacc.

So they had only four days to escape.

… … … … …

**Sorry for the wait guys. Still feeling depressed…*sigh*. Oh well, it's not that it matters…but anyway, I had nothing to (no surprise there) so I decided I'd work on this…not my best work, but please review! Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Attachments**

**O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0**

Teeth chattering, body shivering, Ahsoka pushed herself up out of the uncomfortable sleeping position she had been in. Well, she'd managed to get a little bit of sleep; maybe a few hours. It was better than nothing, though. She'd had sleepless nights before, and they weren't pretty, and it usually led to grumpiness later on.

Lux was still sleeping, leaning against a crate.

Had she been sleepwalking? Ahsoka didn't remember falling asleep there…

She wished she was sleeping right now, but she was so frakking cold. She was jealous…Lux had a coat, a nice, warm shirt, gloves that covered his whole hands… All she had was a thin, tight outfit that had half her skin showing. _And _he had the blanket! The lucky bastard.

Her feet were in the most pain…her toes felt like they had ice cubes wedged between them; they kriffing hurt.

"_Master…" _She said through the Force, _"Please help me…"_

There was no answer. Why could she not contact Anakin? They had a strong bond, how could it not work? Maybe they were too far away from eachother?

Her stomach growled loudly. _Shut up, _the Padawan scolded herself. Seriously, how could a stomach make so much noise?

"Hungry?"

Ahsoka's head shot up, meeting Lux's tired, green eyes. She laughed sheepishly, and clutched her aching belly with her bound hands. "Yeah, I'm starving. What about you?"

"Yeah." He answered holding his stomach, which appeared to be growling, thought more quiet than Ahsoka's.

"When did you wake up?" Ahsoka asked, pulling up her legs and resting her chin on her knees. Wrapping her thin arms around her legs, she let out a shaky breathe. She really didn't like the cold. She hated how it made your bones feel like they were made of ice, how it would send shivers down her whole body. And the chattering teeth just made it more irritating.

Lux shrugged his shoulders, "Few minutes maybe?" Ahsoka suspected her either woke from hunger pains, or the cold. Probably both.

A draft blew in; causing both of the teenagers to shudder violently. They gritted their teeth and clutched onto their legs tighter.

Lux stood and draped the blanket over Ahsoka's shaking shoulders and sat down next to her, shoulder to shoulder. It made Ahsoka feel slightly awkward; it was wasn't very often she got this close to a boy; not including Anakin or the clones, of course.

He mimicked her sitting position, pulling his legs up to his chest and coiling his arms around them. Ahsoka noticed a lot of differences between their arms; his were larger, muscular. Hers were thin, but had some muscle from the years of training. Her eyes ran down to his hands, which were clenched into fists. Hers were, too. It was a way to help forget the cold that seemed to be eating them alive.

"Here," Ahsoka leaned towards him a little, taking one on his fists in her hand. "This should help a little. Not much, but it's better than losing your fingers." She rubbed her hands against his palm and the back of his hand. He's hands were surprisingly soft; softer than they looked.

Her hands were rough; soft in some places, but calloused from the years of lightsaber training.

Lux hissed slightly in pain as the blood started flowing in his hands again. Ahsoka didn't stop though; it was meant to hurt. After she was done, Lux pulled his hand back and flexed his fingers. His hand didn't really feel that cold anymore.

Ahsoka shifted to sit in front of him. She took his other hand and rubbed it like she had before. "Better now?" Ahsoka asked, looking up to see him face.

Lux smiled and nodded, "Now let me do yours."

Before Ahsoka could say anything, Lux had her hand in his larger ones, and was rubbing warmth into them. First she felt the pain in her fingers, and soon it spread out into her whole hand. When he'd finished on the second hand, his fingers brushed against her wrist, sending ghostly shivers up her arm. "Are you okay?" Lux asked, his eyes meeting hers.

Ahsoka stared into his green eyes, and then said, "Yeah, fine. Just cold." She smiled; it was blatantly obvious she was cold.

"Yeah, me too…" Slowly, ever so slowly, they were leaning in. Eyes closed, moving closer. It was like the whole Universe had stopped, and that it was only to two of them; nobody else.

Before anything happened, Ahsoka suddenly pulled away, headtails flushed. Lux was blushing too, averting his eyes from hers.

"Thanks…for warming my hands…" Lux spoke first, still looking away from the Togruta.

"Thanks for doing mine too…" Ahsoka bit her lip. "So, do you think we'll get any food today? Because I'm really hungry."

"I hope so." Was all Lux could say.

Ahsoka huffed.

"What's wrong?" Lux said. Pfft, daft question.

"We need to get these cuffs off…and I've just had an idea…"

… … … … … … … … .

The leaves rustled in the icy wind as the snow fell gently, settling in Lux's messy hair. It was nearly midnight. The moonlight streamed down, shining on Lux between the gaps of the branches in the trees. It was so peaceful out here. The only thing that ruined the beautiful atmosphere was the droid parts that lay limp and cold on the ground, the scorch marks left from blaster shots.

Lux let out a quiet breath, frowning at the fog that appeared in front of his face when he exhaled.

The Mandalorians who were supposed to be guarded their tent had fallen asleep; tucked under thick, luscious blankets and their helmets resting at their sides.

Ahsoka had sent him to go and look for a knife or a hammer, anything that'd break the cuffs or cut the wires. She had gone to search for a weapon of some sort.

Lux stiffened and held his breath when he heard the sound of a twig snapping. It was so quiet; the only noises that could be heard were the rustling leaves and the sound of his slightly ragged breathing.

A tent – the one where Ahsoka had found the hammer before – came into Lux's view as he tiptoed along the snow, trying to be as quiet as possible. He slowly pulled the flap back, peering inside cautiously. Inside were two sleeping Mandalorians, mouth's wide and snoring. His eyes searched around the room, looking for something that could be of use.

There. The sleeping Mando was clutching a knife closer to his armoured chest, mumbling sleepily ever few seconds. He was dreaming.

When Lux stepped closer, the man rolled over onto his back, startling Lux and making him freeze in place. His knife arm fell to the side, his forearm resting on the floor, close to an animal skin rug.

Lux held his breathe and crouched down beside him. His whole body felt stiff and rigid, except from the thumping of his heart.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Lux stretched out his hands, doing his best to balance on the balls of his feet. He pinched the tip of the blade with his thumb and index finger, gently pulling the knife out of the man's hand. Luckily, it just slipped straight out without much trouble.

Lux gently smiled to himself. That wasn't so hard now, was it?

He sneaked out into the open again, and his breath was taken away by the sudden cold air. He saw Ahsoka running toward him, two silver objects clutched in her hands. She held them up and grinned broadly.

"Okay, now what?" Lux whispered, brushing of a snowflake that had landed on his cheek.

"Well, I'm in the middle of making a plan…" She replied in the same hushed tone Lux used.

"Don't tell me it's one of _those _plans…"

Ahsoka ignored him, "Well, now that I've got these," Ahsoka held up the lightsabers and smiled again, the tips of her canine teeth showing, "we can make a real plan."

"I thought you said you had a plan!"

"I do! I'll tell you in the tent! I'm not gonna tell you out here am I? It's freezing out here and anyone could hear us! Come on," Ahsoka said as she started to walk back to their tent. She climbed in and sat on a small crate and watched Lux sit on a similar one. "Right then, here's the plan…"

… … … … … … …

**I'm so sorry for not updating! As you guys know, I have a lot going on my life -_- but the good news is that my depression problem is getting a lot better! I'm still having those bad days, but they're a lot better than they were before! **

**Who's seen the new Season 5 trailer? LUX HAS ANOTHER NEW HAIRCUT! D: OMG. **

**Anyone feel like reviewing? Please? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Attachments**

**O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0**

"Here's the plan. Tomorrow night, we gather all the Ming Po women up and take them somewhere - somewhere away from the Death Watch. Then we find a ship, and take them to Coruscant with us. If anything goes wrong, I have my lightsabers." Ahsoka said, tapping the spot on Lux's chest where he had hidden them. Since she didn't have a thick coat or anything on, Lux had hidden the weapons in his coat, where they wouldn't be seen.

"Ahsoka, how are we going to gather everyone up? We're not allowed out of this tent, remember? And where would we get a ship from? We don't even know where our ship has gone!" Said Lux, rubbing his cold hands together to make them warmer.

"The ship must be close. It has to be. And about gathering the Ming Po women up…" Ahsoka trailed off, rethinking her plan. Maybe it wasn't as well thought out as she thought it was.

"What about Artoo?" Lux suggested, looking at her and shrugging his shoulders gently.

"I forgot about Artoo..."

"Wow, you have a terrible memory, don't you… Wait, I've got it. I've got it!" Lux exclaimed, standing up quickly, bringing Ahsoka up with him. "Tonight, we find Artoo and get him to record a message. We take the message to the Ming Po's tent. In the morning, they'll listen to it and then, we'll attack the Death Watch and find that ship."

That was a good idea. But first they needed to find Artoo and the ship. And fighting Death Watch didn't seem like a good idea either. It was two against twenty – or one against twenty, if you didn't count Lux, who wasn't a fighter.

"Okay then, we'd better look for them then."

… … … … … …

"Wow," Ahsoka breathed as she slumped down onto a crate, "who knew Mandalorians could be so stupid. Artoo was literally next door! You'd think they'd hide him in a more…unobvious place, don't you think?"

"They probably didn't think we'd try and escape again." Lux sat next to her, out of breath. When they had dropped off the message, they had heard a noise and ran (as quietly as they could) back to the tent. They still had their cuffs on in case a Mandalorian came; if he (or she, if you counted Bo-Katan) saw them, they'd know they were trying to escape.

Ahsoka coughed; she'd worked up a fever, probably from the lack of sleep, food and clothing. Lux wasn't feeling too good either. "I can't believe it's morning already." Ahsoka said between her coughs, "I guess we'll just have to find the ship tonight. They'll be getting up soon. Lux, it _can't _be that far away."

"We'll have to find it. And, Ahsoka, you might want to do something about that cough, you sound like General Grievous." Lux laughed when Ahsoka glared at him.

"Thanks, you're saying I sound like a crazy cyborg who thinks he's everything 'cause he's metallic giant. Thanks again." Ahsoka gave him a cheeky grin and him two thumbs-ups.

"Hey, you should take that as a complement. It'd be an improvement to a girl who has a terrible memory and can't plan things right!" Lux mimicked her childish pose and stuck his tongue out at her.

Ahsoka scoffed and stood up, "Says the one who got involved with Death Watch even when I told you it was dangerous!" How dare he say that she couldn't plan things right! He wasn't exactly Mr Perfect…

"Alright, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Lux was telling the truth, he didn't mean to offend her.

"It's fine…" She said.

"No, really, I'm sorry…" Then, Lux coughed.

Ahsoka laughed and playfully hit his arm, "I said it's _fine." _She smiled broadly, "_Now _who sounds like General Grievous?"

… … … … … …

It was almost midnight; almost time to meet Ahsoka and Lux and escape.

Anybody could tell that they were nervous; all of them were doing actions that clearly stated they were worried or nervous. Some were chewing on the insides of their cheeks or lips, some were wringing their hands, and one or two were even shaking.

They had received Ahsoka and Lux's message early in the morning, when they woke up to prepare breakfast. The two teens had explained everything; what time to meet and where, the whole plan, what would happen if anything should go wrong.

They were quite happy with the plan until Ahsoka had raised her hand to the back of her neck and said that they didn't know where the ship was yet. But they still trusted her; they trusted people so easily, but there was something about Ahsoka that could make anyone trust her when you got to know her a bit.

When the hologram had ended, they had talked about the plan in hushed voices, trying to think of any places the ship could be. But then one of them pointed out how cute the two looked in the hologram together. Everyone had agreed, saying that there must be _something _romantic between them.

They had stood so close to eachother in the hologram – whether it was for warmth, for them both to fit in hologram or because they had feelings for eachother, the image just looked _perfect. _

When midnight finally came, they stepped out of their tents and just waited.

The two teenagers and Artoo came a few minutes later, stepping out of the tent where Artoo had been hidden.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Ahsoka asked in a hushed voice, wrapping a light blanket around her shoulders.

Everyone nodded silently, terrified of waking someone up. Everyone carried supplies; blankets, food, water and other things.

Ahsoka had her lightsabers clipped onto her belt, should anything happen. She had cut of the cuffs of Lux's wrists and the wires off her own wrists. Both of their wrists were red and sore, even bleeding in some places.

They made their way into the woods, keeping silent and alert. Ahsoka walked slightly ahead of the rest, keeping an eye out for anything that could hurt them. She seemed to know where she was going, using the Force to help guide her.

After hours of walking, Ahsoka stopped and suggested that everyone should rest. Ahsoka stayed watch while everyone rested; some even tried to sleep for a bit.

The bags under Ahsoka's tired eyes were very evident, but she was determined to protect everyone. She stood leaning against a tree with a blanket wrapped around her upper body tightly.

Lux noticed that she was still awake and went over to her, "Ahsoka," he said gently, "let me take watch. You look like you could use some rest."

Ahsoka shook her head, "No, you need rest too, and I'm fine. Besides, we're leaving soon."

"Okay then. Should I wake everyone up?"

"Give it five more minutes. Everyone looks pretty exhausted." She looked at all the sleeping women. They were slumped against trees and lying on thick coats.

"_You _look exhausted, Ahsoka."

"_I'm _a Jedi. I can handle these kinds of things." Ahsoka growled. She was obviously getting ratty from the lack of sleep.

Lux backed away a little; that girl could be scary when she wanted to. "Okay, okay, you can handle it."

Ahsoka's eyes softened and she stepped towards him, rubbing her eyes. "Look," She sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'll admit that I'm tired, I just don't want anything to bad to happen to anybody."

"I'm sure that they would have been alright if you had had a little sleep." Lux grabbed her hand, "Just…remember to take care of yourself. Don't get all worried about other people, because you'll forget about yourself."

"…alright. I just don't want anything to happen."

"I know, Ahsoka. But you won't be able to take care of other people when you don't take care of yourself." With that he let go of her hand and went to wake everyone up.

Ahsoka brushed the snow off her blanket and wrapped it tighter around herself. Lux had spoken to her like he really cared about her…

It was light now, and birds could be heard singing and chirping. In a way, it kind of reminded Ahsoka of when she and Lux had talked in the gardens on Raxus. When she first met Lux.

"Did everyone get some rest?" Ahsoka asked, looking at everyone, especially some of the younger ones.

Some of them replied 'yes', but most said 'no'. It was way too cold out to sleep.

"Okay. We're leaving in five minutes, so get everything ready. I think we're near the ship."

Luckily, there wasn't a blizzard today. Snow still fell, but it was so much better than getting caught in a blizzard. Ahsoka just hoped the ship _was _near, because she actually had no idea where it was…but something told her it was near.

She needed to make it up to these people. They had nowhere to go; their village had been destroyed, and all the rest of them had been killed. If they could get to Coruscant, they could find somewhere to go. Lux could find somewhere to live, too. Since he wasn't a Separatist now, he'd have to live with the Republic or something.

Suddenly Ahsoka had an idea, however, she wasn't sure if she was happy or disappointed with the idea. What if Lux came to live on Coruscant, near the Temple?

Ahsoka sighed; her emotions were such a mess. She was getting attached to Lux, and she had no idea what to feel.

Ahsoka rubbed her eyes; what was she going to do? Try and distance herself from him? Find out if he liked her too?

She had no idea.

… … … … … … …

**Right people…depression thing is back :( I was already having a really hard time and then something came up… and for some reason some of my friends just hate me now. I just don't understand…**

**Please review? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Attachments**

**O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0**

The snow was falling heavily now; not quite a blizzard, though, not yet. However, the snow was picking up; it was getting faster, stronger. The wind was blowing harshly. A blizzard was coming. The frost-covered leaves fell off the trees and were carried away by the icy winds.

The only thing anyone could see was white. Pure white. People didn't even look like people. They just looked like random, messed up shapes in the heavy snow. As the snow grew fiercer, Ahsoka found it harder to see. She kept shouting behind her to see if everyone was still with her. It was even hard to hear voices and noises in this weather.

Ahsoka stopped suddenly when she stepped on something that didn't feel like snow. It was rock hard. She lifted her foot off it, and then placed it back on it. She still didn't know what it was. A rock? No, it was way too smooth to be a rock.

Suddenly, something crashed into her from behind. She fell forward and landed on the 'object'. She felt a weight on top of her. Someone had walked straight into her. "Ahsoka!" Lux exclaimed, quickly scrambling to his feet and extending a hand towards her, "I'm so sorry. I couldn't see anything and I just walked into you. Are you alright?"

Ahsoka took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. "It's fine, Lux. It's my fault; I'm the one who stopped without letting you all know." With shaking legs, she crouched down and looked at the snow on the hard part of the ground. She had an idea of what it was now.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing?" Lux asked, zipping up his coat to his chin and crouching down next to her.

"I knew there was something different about the ground…" Ahsoka brushed away the thin layer of snow. Just what she suspected; it was a frozen lake. "It's a lake. If we're going to cross, we need to walk around it."

Ahsoka stood up, coughing and brushing snow off her lekku. "Has anyone got any cough medicine? Or a drink?" There was no answer. "Helloooooo?" Ahsoka turned around and gasped. There was no one there. Everyone must have gotten lost in the snow. "Wuya? Jal?" She started to yell their names. There was no reply. "Artoo?" Still no answer.

"Ahsoka, we've lost them…"

"I hope they're alright…anything could happen to them. They could freeze or get attack by animals or Death Watch could find them! We have to find them!"

"Ahsoka, the snow's too heavy. We'll look when it calms down. I'm sure they're fine, they have Artoo, remember." Lux smiled, trying to make her feel better.

She laughed lightly, "Yeah I guess…" She looked out; the snow was calming. That meant it'd be easier for her and Lux to find the ship, and for Artoo and the others to find their way back to them.

Suddenly, the wind picked up and it seemed to drop in temperature. She was wrong. It was getting worse, not better. "We're gonna have to find shelter…it's getting worse out here. I hope Artoo and the others have found some shelter, too."

As they trudged around in the snow, looking around for shelter, Ahsoka heard a noise. She turned to Lux, raising an eye marking at him. "That was your stomach, wasn't it?"

"…Maybe." Lux smiled sheepishly, blushing. His smile grew bigger when Ahsoka's stomach growled too, "That didn't happen to be _your _stomach, did it?"

"…Shut up, Lux." Ahsoka playfully hit him on the arm. She doubted he even felt it with that thick coat on. She sighed dramatically and said, "Artoo and the others have all the food…" She stepped on the lake again, trying to listen for any cracks. She didn't hear anything. She placed her other foot on too, and still, no sound came from the frozen lake below her.

"Ahsoka, are you sure that's a good idea…"

"I'm just seeing if it's safe to cross." Ahsoka replied, "We can't stay out in the snow for much longer, we need to find shelter fast. Instead of walking around the lake we should just walk across it."

"I still don't think it's a good idea, Ahsoka…"

"Don't be such a worry wart, Lux. It's just a frozen lake. What's so scary about it? Can't you swim?" Ahsoka chuckled; the thought of Lux splashing around in some water amused her.

"Oh course I can swim! It's just I don't like the idea of walking across a frozen lake." Lux cautiously placed his left foot on the ice. Nothing happened. The only sounds that could be heard were the rustling of the trees, the harsh winds and the chattering of his and Ahsoka's teeth.

"Lux, I'm sure you don't weigh that much more than me. If I can stand on it, I'm sure you can. And if anything happens – which it _won't _– I'll save you. We'll be fine." She extended her shaking arm towards him.

He stared at her hand, and gave her a confused look.

"I don't want to lose you in the snow too, Lux." She smirked as he took her hand.

Carefully, step by step, they trudged through the snow that was clumping up on the ground, squeezing each other's hand for reassurance.

Lux's heart was beating fast; he felt like it would beat out of his chest. What if the ice broke and they fell through. Just because they could both swim didn't mean they'd still be able to survive. They'd freeze. The water would be so cold. And even if they did make it out of the lake, they'd still be freezing from the cold. They wouldn't last long after that; they both didn't have much energy; they hadn't eaten in a few days.

Though she didn't act it, Ahsoka did feel slightly afraid. But they had to do this. It was either take a risk, or get lost in the snow and probably die. She could sense Lux's feelings; he was scared too. But they had each other; they'd be fine.

Ahsoka just hoped Artoo and the Ming Po's were okay. Did they find shelter, or did they get lost in the snow? It seemed to calm down one minute, then the next, it seemed to be worse that it was before. It was actually quite irritating; when they got their hopes up, the snow just came down heavier and faster. They had the food anyway, so they'd keep hydrated and have enough to eat.

Ahsoka rubbed the snow out of her eyes with her free hand. She winced when her ice-cold fingers made contact with her sore and tired eyes. She was sure her blood had literally turned to ice. Lux's gloved hands provided some warmth to her left hand. Not much, but it felt better than her other hand, the one that was shaking and twitching from the unbearable cold.

When they reached the edge of the lake, Ahsoka released Lux's hand and stepped into the snow. "See, Lux? That wasn't so bad."

Lux let out a long breath and bent over, resting his hands on his knees.

Ahsoka raised her left eye marking; that must have scared him more than she thought. Ahsoka walked up to him and awkwardly patted his back, saying comforting and reassuring words.

After a minute or so, he recovered and smiled at her. That was enough of a thank you for Ahsoka.

It was probably about four in the morning now; maybe five. The sun had started to rise, making it slightly easier to see what was ahead of the two teenagers.

To the right, there were lots of – what looked like – small cliffs and giant rocks. In a way it looked like the ones where Ahsoka and Obi-Wan had visions on Mortis. Ahsoka frowned; her vision was actually quite disturbing. It wasn't everyday someone saw a vision of their future self.

"What wrong, Ahsoka?" Lux tapped her shoulder.

"Nothing, just the rocks over their remind me of this mission I went on…let's just say, it wasn't a pleasant experience…" She started to walk off the rocks, hoping that there'd be a cave, or some sort of shelter.

"What happened on the mission? Did all the clones die or something?" Lux caught up to her, walking beside her.

"No, we didn't bring any clones. It was just me, Anakin and Obi-Wan. We…kind of sucked onto a planet what doesn't even exist." Ahsoka laughed at Lux's confused look, and then laughed harder at his look of disbelieve. "Trust me, Lux. The planet was called Mortis. Bet you've never heard of it."

"No, I haven't."

"Of course you haven't, it doesn't exist." Ahsoka smirked and punched his arm lightly before picking up her pace.

… … … … … … … … …

**Sorry this chapter has taken so long. I'll have the next one up as soon as possible, but I might not be able to. As some of you know, my Granddad had cancer and was dying. Well, he died on Friday :( so I have his funeral to go to, I have lots of exams and tests and stuff at school, and I'm going on holiday, but I WILL be writing when I go. Thanks for reading this chapter, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review! Thanks xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Attachments**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

"Well, if it doesn't exist, how did you get 'sucked into it'." Lux yelled as he jogged up to her, eager to hear about her adventures and stories. All this about planets that didn't exist was just…fascinating.

"I don't know! We got a message transmission from out of the blue. It was a distress code, one that hadn't been used for over two thousand years. We were in our ship, there was this bright light, and next thing I know, we're on this planet. But anyway, we met three Force-Wielders."

"Force-Wielders? What are they?"

"They're highly Force-Sensitive. They don't have a fixed form. And if you don't get what I mean – I mean they can shape shift. Not into other people; just one other animal. Like, a griffin or a gargoyle. But anyway, we went off with the one called Daughter. She said she would take us to the one called 'Father. When we were walking along a cliff path, a rock fell, separating Obi-Wan and I from Daughter and Anakin. Obi-Wan and I went back to our ship to see if we could send for help. However, when we got there, the ship had vanished. Then, the one called 'Son' came to us, asking us questions like, 'is he the chosen one?'" Ahsoka did her best impression of the Son.

"Of course, your Master's the chosen one, isn't he?"

Ahsoka nodded, then continued, "The son left when it started to rain and thunder and lightning. We went into this cave; it had crystals everywhere, it looked beautiful. After I while, I fell asleep. I had…a vision. It…it was from myself. My future self. She told me that I wouldn't see my future if I didn't leave the planet…which I couldn't exactly do because we didn't have the ship." She chuckled.

"…And then what?"

"I woke up."

Lux stayed silent. How weird would that be? Having a vision of your future self. "When did you leave? When you found your master?"

"Well…a lot of stuff happened. To me _and _Anakin. Whatever happened to me, I don't remember at all. I know that I was captured by the Son, and next thing I know, I'm coughing and Anakin's hugging me. Kind of awkward."

"So you don't remember anything?"

"Not one thing. But I know for a fact that something happened to me."

"Ahsoka, look!" He pointed over to a cave. They stopped walking when they reached the entrance. It looked so dark and cold. But they'd have to make do with it; it was their only choice. "We'll need to make a fire."

"I'll go and find some wood." Ahsoka, walking away from the cave and Lux.

Lux reached for her arm and held it, "No, I'll get the wood. You're freezing and you need to get out of the snow. I'll be back as soon as I can." He looked her in the eyes, silently commanding her to get to safety.

Ahsoka sighed, "Fine. Just be careful." She walked back to the cave, stumbling slightly in the snow. Lux watched as she disappeared into the darkness. It appeared she wasn't afraid of the dark. She went straight in without even stopping or hesitating.

Finding the wood was surprisingly easy. There were quite a few trees around, but unfortunately, all the wood was damp from the snow.

Wood and twigs piled in his arms, he started to make his way back to the cave. How lucky were they to find a cave? He didn't think they'd find one. Ha, if they hadn't of walked across that lake, they'd still be out in the snow, slowly freezing to death. He was sure of it.

When he made it back to the cave, he found Ahsoka sitting on the dusty ground, knees tucked up to her chest, shivering. This was probably the most vulnerable he'd ever seen her. She looked so…he couldn't explain. Weak just sounded _wrong, _especially when he was talking about _Ahsoka. _Weak was just one of quite a few words that didn't her. She looked…tired, worn out. She looked like she just wanted to fall asleep and never, ever wake up.

She heard him coming, but didn't look at him. She let out a very shaky breath from her mouth and closed her eyes for a few seconds. The blanket around her shoulders was clearly damp, and probably not provided much warmth. In front of her was a circle. All the dirt had been dug out for a space to make the fire.

Lux crouched in front of her and let some of the damp wood fall into a small hole the Padawan had made for the fire. Rubbing the two driest sticks together, he concentrated, desperate to get this fire going. It wouldn't just warm them up a bit; it would dry their clothes off.

Eventually, he got the fire going. They sat close to it, seeking the warmth that their body's so desperately needed.

Lux sighed silently. He had been the one to get them into this mess. If he hadn't been so stupid as to work with Deathwatch, they wouldn't be here, freezing and starving. If Ahsoka wasn't here…he would probably be dead. In the past week, Lux had seen so many people die. The people from the Village; he'd seen some of them burn. That was probably one of the worst ways to die.

He wasn't particularly bothered about the deaths of the Deathwatch. They were monsters. Killing innocent people, using others as servants; now _that _wasn't right. Killing never really was right.

Ahsoka had killed the Deathwatch in self-defence. She was tied up and on her knees.

It was fascinating, but kind of scary seeing Ahsoka decapitate four of them so quickly, so easily. Their bodies had dropped like dummies, their heads rolling. Ahsoka seemed so innocent at times; times like now. "I'm sorry, Ahsoka."

She turned her eyes away from the flicking flames and met his eyes. "What for? You haven't done anything wrong."

"Yes, I have. It's my fault that we're here; it's my fault that _you're _here." He looked at the ground, ashamed of himself. He'd nearly gotten them killed – _more _than once, too.

"No, Lux," She shuffled closer to him, but not quite touching. Their shoulders were close to each other's, though. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have known that something like this would happen."

"I should have just accepted my Mother's death. I shouldn't have even tried to get to Dooku in the first place. I shouldn't have worked with the Deathwatch."

"You didn't know what they were really like, Lux. Like I said, you couldn't have known this would happen." She scooted closer again, taking hold of his hand.

"But I should have listened to you. You said that they couldn't be trusted, and I didn't listen!" He raised his voice slightly before looking away from her. Because of _him, _they were out here.

"Lux, I don't blame you. I honestly don't. You've lost both of your parents; I don't blame you for wanting revenge. It's hard when something like that happens. Trust me, if I had a family and something like happened to me, I would want revenge too. I'd want to do something about it. Don't be so hard on yourself." She smiled at him, squeezing his hand.

"But would you? Would you really?" Lux pressed, no fully convinced.

"Yes. I may not have a family, but if I wasn't a Jedi and that happened to a friend, I'd do the same that you would. It's not easy losing someone close." She looked away, "It's even harder when the person who you lose dies because of something you've done."

"Ahsoka…" He lent forward, trying to get a better view of her face. The light from the fire illuminated her face, and he was sure he saw a tear in her eye. But, after a second, the tear was blinked away. He leaned towards her wrapped his arms around her, pulling her toward him. Lux was actually quite surprised she didn't try to get him off her; maybe she was just tired. She leaned her head on his shoulder and let out a breath through her nose. "I'm sorry." This wasn't apologising for getting them into this mess. That was apologising for whatever had happened to her. She must have seen so much pain, so many people die.

She just needed comfort. By the way she blinked away that tear so quickly told him that she was obviously one of those people who didn't like their negative emotions to show. And because she never showed negative emotions, she didn't get much comfort. So this was probably something that was a little new to her.

She wasn't crying at the moment; Lux was sure of that. She just stared at the fire, probably thinking about whatever she had done. Lux was sure that whatever had happened couldn't have been here. Ahsoka always knew what to do.

Lux loosened his arms around Ahsoka when she started to shift. But what surprised him what that she wrapped her fragile, shivering arms around his waist, still leaning her head on his shoulder. He tightened his grip on her again.

After a while, Lux was sure that she'd fallen asleep on him. When he looked down to see her face, he saw a pair if shining blue eyes. She was still awake. She coughed once before saying, "We should take our shoes off; I don't want to be wearing wet shoes again when we set off tomorrow."

Lux withdrew his arms from around her, slightly disappointed. That position had actually warmer him up, and it just…_right _holding Ahsoka like that. He watched as Ahsoka slid her boots off and places them next to the fire. He did the same, placing his larger boots next to hers. Ahsoka took off her gloves too, revealing her bare wrists. Her forearms had a few light scars, and one looked like a bite mark. She sat down next to him again.

Lux decided to make a bit of conversation, "I hope you didn't try to eat yourself." He pointed to the bite-shaped scar.

She glared at him, "Hilarious, Lux." She said before smiling.

"How did you get that?" He lightly grabbed her arm and examined the scar.

"I don't know. See, this is one of the reasons I know something happened to me on Mortis. I didn't have the scar before, and when I woke up, I had teeth marks in my arm." She skimmed her fingers over the scar. "It really hurt. When we got back to the Temple, it had healed up, and it didn't hurt any more. It was so strange."

Ahsoka stood up and stretched. She winced when her knees and back cracked. She flexed her fingers; she was finally starting to get some feeling into them. The same couldn't be said for her toes though; they were in a lot of pain. "I wonder if Artoo and the others found shelter. I hope so." She sat down again and checked if her boots had dried.

"Ahsoka…I want to thank you; for helping me with everything. Even though you wasn't meant to be with me in the first place, you've really helped me. You saved us from being killed by the Deathwatch, you helped me realise who they truly are, and…well…I've enjoyed your company. I really have."

She looked at him, smiling. "You're company hasn't been so bad either…" They didn't even notice it was happening again. It was the same thing what happened in the tent. The leaning closer, the closing of their eyes…it was familiar to them, but they didn't realise it. The only difference this time was that their lips actually met each other's.

… … … … … … … … …

**I'm sorry! I JUST HAD TO PUT THE KISS IN THERE! D: It doesn't mean that this story isLuxSoka, though! REMEMBER THAT :D. So anyway, this chapter was longer than the others! I know not much happened in this chapter, but I still hoped you enjoyed it. **

**Please review? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Attachments**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

The kiss lasted for what felt like forever. This was a proper kiss. Not something to shut her up, this was something she'd never experienced before. A real kiss. And…she loved it. It was just so…special.

They pulled apart, and Ahsoka would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed. She couldn't stop the darkening of her lekku stripes. Lux was blushing too, his cheeks flushing a pale red.

Ahsoka felt so…happy with herself. But why? She didn't know. All she knew was that her emotions were everywhere; completely out of control. Master Skywalker would be ashamed of her if he knew about the kiss, and her raging emotions. She was meant to be a Jedi; that meant she needed to keep her emotions under control. She was failing so greatly at that.

Ahsoka felt like her heart stopped for a second; and _not _in the good way. Had she just broken the Jedi Code? It was obvious she had _some sort _of feelings the young Human, but how strong were they _really? _And not only that, but she kissed Lux. That was surely breaking the code, right? She was turning out to be a _great _Jedi. Ha, not.

It was strange. One special moment switching into an awkward one seconds after. The teenagers faced away from eachother; embarrassed. What was there to say? They had both pretty much expressed their hidden feelings to the other.

Ahsoka's heart stopped for what felt like the second time; did that mean they were…_together _now? Ahsoka frowned awkwardly; she really had no clue. She didn't know much about relationships; why would she? She was a Jedi and not allowed to form attachments. If it didn't mean they were together or in a relationship, what does a kiss between a boy and girl who have feelings for eachother mean?

… … … … … … …

_Wow, that was…amazing. _Was the first thing that shot through Lux's mind when they broke apart. He'd never kissed a girl like that. He'd kissed a lot of girls before; he was told he was handsome and nice looking by lots of people; which meant he was a popular one with girls.

But that kiss just felt different; it wasn't like that fake one in the tent; no, that was forced. And they were in that manky old tent…not very romantic. But…the cave, that was different. The flickering fire, the snow outside…he felt that that was quite romantic, actually.

Lux could feel himself blushing, and he noticed the stripes on Ahsoka's lekku had changed shade slightly. He didn't know what to say. A thousand thoughts were rushing though his mind, yet no words came from his mouth.

Then Ahsoka stood up and glanced outside, "We should get moving soon. The snow is calming down and we need to find Artoo and the ship."

He looked up and her and immediately regretted it; he had a _very _clear view of her chest from below. He looked away and blushed even harder, his cheeks burning. _Luckily _she hadn't noticed him or sensed his emotions. He stood up as well, "Yeah, we should." He looked into her eyes. She looked away after a few seconds.

After silently slipping on their boots and gloves they put out the fire. The snow was really starting to calm down. Finally, Lux spoke, "It looks so much clearer out there. We'll find the ship, for sure."

"Maybe. But we still have to be alert. We have the ship _and _Artoo to find. Plus, it's morning now. They Deathwatch will be looking for us soon." She clipped her lightsabers to her belt. "And the fight won't be easy. We're both hurt and cold, and I'm _not _planning on being captured again… I'm sick of this place already." The Togruta walked outside, trying to keep her teeth from chattering. Lux followed her.

"I can understand why you don't like it here, but if all this stuff hadn't of happened, I think you'd like it. The atmosphere's beautiful here. Well, when there's not a snow storm. But it is nice here. You need to look on the bright side of things."

"Well I would if I wasn't looking out for your sorry ass the whole time!" She snapped, not turning around to look at him. She increased her pace.

"Yeah, well you wouldn't be here is you'd kept your nose out of _my _business!" He yelled back at her, walking even faster to match her pace.

"You'd probably be dead if I didn't!" She spun around, and Lux accidently crashed into her, but she pushed him back with her forearms. "When the Deathwatch started to burn down that village, how did you feel? Betrayed? You trusted them and then they go and kill innocent people! They probably would have killed you anyway! They just wanted to know where Dooku was! If it weren't for me, you'd be dead!" She spun around again and started to walk.

"But you don't know that, Ahsoka!"

"Yes, I do! I could sense his anger, his irritation towards you. No offence, but you annoy him. He would have killed you even if you didn't piss him off! You need to learn to trust the right people!"

"Well," Lux said softly, "I trust you. Does that mean I trust the wrong person?"

"Why? Why do you trust me?" She slowed down, then stopped.

"Because you saved me. You're right, okay, you're right. I would have been killed. After seeing what they really are capable of, I know they would of."

"That doesn't mean you can trust me, though. You don't know what _I'm _capable of."

"Really? Or are you just being too hard on yourself?"

She ignored him and started walking again. They needed to find that ship and get off this planet. She was getting sick of everything here; the snow, the cold, _everything. _And Mr Bonteri wasn't making it any better. He was pissing her off now.

The sound of jetpacks could be heard in the distance, and Ahsoka clenched her fists. She didn't feel like fighting, not now. She was cold, tired and hungry. What made it worse was trying to deal with her raging emotions. Confusion. Anger. She couldn't stop these emotions, though. She was positive they were driving her insane.

"And anyway," Lux continued, "What do you mean by 'what _you're _capable of'?"

"Because I know I can't be trusted!" She raised her voice as she spun around to face him. "Whenever I'm placed in charge something always goes wrong. Something always happens and it's always my fault. And you've seen what I can do; I'm a killer."

Lux didn't know what to say; he couldn't say 'you're not a killer' because he'd _seen _her kill people. He was quiet for a few seconds, but finally, he said, "So what? You obviously don't listen to the Holonet, Ahsoka. You're all over it, and I never hear any negative news. It's always about the good things you and the Jedi do."

"That doesn't make killing someone right, though, does it? You've never killed anyone, you don't know the feeling you get after it."

"You're right, killing isn't right," He laid a hand on her shoulder, "But you did the right thing by killing those Mandalorians. If you didn't kill them, most of those people they tried to _murder _would be dead. By killing someone, you saved someone. Don't feel so bad about it." He smiled gently at her.

The sound of jetpacks was getting louder, and that meant they were getting closer.

They were both quiet as they walked through the snow. After a few minutes the sound of the jetpacks couldn't be heard. Maybe they'd stopped for a rest or something.

A broad grin spread across Lux's face when he saw _The Phoenix. _Like everything else on the planet, it had a thick layer of snow on top of it.

They'd found the ship! They were going home! Well..._Ahsoka _was going home. Where was he going to go? Maybe…maybe he could join the Republic.

"Ahsoka!" He grabbed her arm and shook it, "The ship! It's there! We can finally get off this planet!" He pointed towards the ship.

Ahsoka grinned when she saw the ship. They were going home…finally. She couldn't wait to see everyone; Anakin, Obi-Wan and Rex and Plo. She looked over at Lux and he smiled back at her, and before she knew it, his arms were around her and hers were wrapped tightly around his neck, her head on his shoulder.

They separated, both smiling and lightly blushing. "Um, we should, you know, get to the ship…" Lux said, biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from grinning stupidly. Him and Ahsoka were getting _way _to close…but that didn't feel like a problem to him, and it didn't really seem like a problem for Ahsoka.

Lux didn't really understand the thing about attachment, but he was guessing that that was what was happening to him and Ahsoka. There was obviously something going on between the two of them. Just by looking at the Togruta, he could tell that she was having trouble dealing with her emotions. He knew that she didn't know how to deal with what was going on between them. But he'd help her through it; he'd help her as much as he could.

They started to walk up the ship, but Ahsoka stopped. "Lux…Lux stop."

He obeyed her and looked back at her, confused. "What's wrong, Ahsoka?"

"Something's not right…it's too quiet…I can sense something…" She paused for a second. "They're close. We have to go, _now."_

… … … … … …

**Sorry for the Cliffhanger guys! But I guess that's just my way of saying "It's not over yet." You think Lux and Ahsoka are safe? Well, you're wrong. **

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Attachments**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

As Ahsoka started to run for the ship, Lux grabbed her arm, "Wait, where are they?"

"Lux this is no time to stop and have a chat, we need to go now!" Ahsoka said, yanking her arm free. She started to jog over to the ship, but suddenly stopped. She turned to face Lux and lowered her voice, "Actually, Lux, just stay there for a minute."

"Why?" Lux replied in the same hushed tone.

"Just trust me." She took her lightsabers off her belt, clutching them tightly. Something was definitely wrong. She stood in front of the entrance of the ship, ignited her lightsabers and entered the ship.

… … … … … …

Lux's heart was racing. What was going on? He glanced around; he couldn't see anyone. He couldn't see or hear the Deathwatch, so where were they? Ahsoka said she could sense danger, so something must be wrong. He watched as Ahsoka made her way into the ship, her lightsabers glowing.

He stood there, anxiously waiting for Ahsoka to come out. When she'd been gone for over five minutes, Lux began to get _very _worried. She was probably just checking the ship. He hoped that nothing had happened to her. Surely she shouldn't be taking that long to check the ship?

He couldn't lose her. She was pretty much the only person he had left. Both his parents were dead. He didn't have any other family; well, none that he knew of.

Ahsoka was just…amazing. She was strong, beautiful, brave, and just overall amazing. He'd never felt this much emotion towards one person before.

He didn't like to admit it, but he did have feelings for her…and he knew (well, part of him knew, the other part hoped) that she liked him too… But she must like him, too, he thought. They had shared a kiss. A kiss that wasn't fake. A _real _kiss.

However, liking her hurt. He knew that they could never be together. She was from the Republic, and he was Separatist. But then Lux realised that he was no longer a Separatist anyway, plus, they had become friends anyway.

But she was a Jedi.

She was forbidden to form attachments. She wasn't allowed to love. Loving someone that can't love you back hurts.

_It must be hard for her, too. _Lux thought. He couldn't even imagine what it'd be like to not be allowed to get attached.

He couldn't take it anymore. Ahsoka was taking _too _long. He took a deep breath, and then stalked up the ship, being as quiet as possible. He kind of felt like a ninja, or some sort of assassin or hunter. He had his fists raised in case he needed to defend himself.

Ahsoka was right, it was too quiet.

He hesitated before whispering, "Ahsoka…?" When he didn't hear a reply, he tried again, this time saying it a little louder.

Suddenly, he heard a large bang, and then another that followed immediately after. His body froze and he held his breath. It was coming from the room ahead. The room where he had a pulled a gun out at Ahsoka. It was quite strange seeing Ahsoka holding a gun; she was a Jedi, therefore her weapons were lightsabers.

After another bang, he heard a clattering noise.

He launched forward and slammed his hand down on the button that opened the door. After the door slid open, he stepped in, his fists raised. He saw Ahsoka on the floor, wrestling with a Mandalorian on the floor. Her knuckles were bleeding and she had small gash on her left montral. Lux knew that Togruta's headtails were very sensitive, so he knew she was in a lot of pain.

He went forward to help the Padawan, but as he stepped forward he felt an arm wrap around his neck and something cold and metallic against his neck. He saw a glimpse of red hair; Bo-Katan. "Stop, or I kill your little boyfriend." She said, grinning evilly and pressing the knife into his neck. Lux tried his best to escape, but Bo-Katan had a strong grip on him.

Ahsoka stopped struggling, and the Mandalorian she had been fighting climbed on top of her and delivered a strong punch to the face. His fist connected with her cheek, and her head was knocked swiftly to the left. Lux winced; now _that _had looked painful.

The Mandalorian got off her, grabbed her by her neck and threw her towards the wall. She smacked into it and fell to the floor with a thud. She was about to get up, but she was knocked back down to the floor with a strong kick in the ribs. Lux tried to help her, but every time he struggled, Bo-Katan pressed the knife deeper into the soft flesh of his neck. If she put any more pressure on it it would break the skin.

The male Mandalorian threw her against the wall several more times before picking up Ahsoka's head and throwing it down to the floor. That had her clutching her face and head in agony. Her forehead was bleeding and she was spitting out blood every few seconds. She was about to be hit again, but Lux couldn't stand to see her in pain for even another second. "Stop! Don't' hurt her!"

… … … … … … … …

Ahsoka used her remaining energy to turn her head and face Lux. Her eyes were drooping, and she could feel blood on her face. Her face ached badly. The Mandalorian who had attacked her stood and walked over to Lux. She watched as he punched Lux in the stomach. The blow must have been more powerful than it looked because Lux dropped to his knees, clutching his stomach. Their eyes met, and Ahsoka got a sudden impulse. She dragged herself up off the floor and took Bo-Katan down to the floor, knocking the knife out of her hand.

Lux was knocked back when Ahsoka dived for Bo-Katan. As soon as he hit the floor the male Mandalorian was on top of him, delivering punches to his torso. While protecting his face with one hand, he used his other to reach for the blaster that lay near his head. That must have been the clattering sound he heard. He grabbed it and aimed it at his attacker. Just as he was about to shoot, Ahsoka pushed him off Lux and helped him up. She kicked Bo-Katan away from her, picked up her fallen lightsabers and ran towards to exit of the ship.

Lux ran out of the ship, wiping a small trickle of blood from his mouth. He didn't stop running until he just reached the forest. He hid behind a tree.

He frowned when he saw Ahsoka run out the exit – Bo-Katan and her friend close behind her, though. Ahsoka turned left and jumped onto the top of the ship, igniting her lightsabers on the way. She stood on the roof of the ship, crouched slightly, ready for battle.

Bo-Katan ordered the other Mando to back into the ship. She used her jetpack to get to the top of the ship.

… … … …. … … … …

"Come on then, skinny, show me what you've got." She raised her wrist blaster and shot widely at the Padawan.

Ahsoka deflected the first few shots, but she could feel her energy draining dramatically. It was hard to wield two lightsabers at the same time, and her exhaustion for her beating didn't make anything any easier. Ahsoka was too busy deflecting the shots; she didn't notice the sound of a jetpack behind her. She deflected one last bolt, which she aimed perfectly. The shot deflected off her lightsaber and straight into Bo-Katan's wrist blaster, destroying it. "You bitch!" She cursed.

Suddenly, the ship jolted, knocking both of them off their feet. As they tumbled to the ground, the ship lifted off the ground. That other Mandalorian was driving the ship.

Ahsoka stood up and ignited her lightsabers again. She was about to attack when she heard Lux yell up to her.

"Ahsoka, look out!" He was pointing into the sky, though; it was kind of hard to see because of the snow that fell.

Ahsoka turned around to see what Lux was pointing at. She looked up into the snowy skies. She couldn't see anything. Then she heard footsteps behind her, and the sound of a lightsaber igniting. Though, it wasn't a lightsaber.

Ahsoka turned again and held her lightsabers in a defensive position.

Pre Vizsla stood slightly in front of Bo-Katan, gripping his darksaber and glaring at Ahsoka.

"I see you've got a new jetpack. Guess you needed it, considering that I destroyed you're old one." Ahsoka taunted.

"You won't be leaving this planet ever again, Jedi." Vizsla snarled. He charged forward, raising his lightsaber, swiping at Ahsoka's head.

The Togruta ducked and clashed her lightsaber against the darksaber. As they duelled, they got higher and higher into the air. Ahsoka used just one second to glance down at the ground; she could only just see Lux.

It seemed so much colder up here. And the colder it was, the harder it was to defend and attack. She was blocking Vizsla's strikes and kicking Bo-Katan away, and she getting overwhelmed.

After elbowing Bo-Katan in the face – leaving her with a nasty nose bleed – she caught Vizsla's lightsaber in between her lightsaber and shoto, knocking the darksaber out of his hands and off the ship. It was long gone now, lost in the snow.

Just as Ahsoka advanced towards the Mandalorians, she stopped when she heard a quiet beeping sound. Just looked down towards her feet and saw a small, flashing red object. Her eyes widened. A bomb.

Bo-Katan flew off, laughing. Vizsla followed her, laughing too.

Ahsoka's heart was racing; she didn't know what to do. She could either jump off the ship and probably die, or get blown up, and probably die.

Ahsoka decided she was going with the first option; jump off the ship and hope she didn't die when she hit the ground. She ran toward the edge of the ship, and as soon as she jumped, the bomb went off, and the whole ship blew up.

… ... … … … … … …

Lux watched as Bo-Katan and Vizsla flew off. He could see that Ahsoka didn't know what to do. When she had finally decided, she ran towards the edge. As soon as her feet left the metal, the bomb exploded, and seconds after, so did the ship. Lux watched in horror as Ahsoka was blasted forward by the explosion.

He ran forward, towards where she would hit the ground. It was then that Lux realised that she wasn't going to hit the ground.

She was going to fall into the frozen lake.

… … … … … … …

**I wrote this chapter in one day, I'm actually quite proud. I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated in ages! My depression is getting so much worse, and it's getting to the point where I can't handle it. It's really affecting everything in my life. So I'm sorry if my updates are really slow. I really am trying my best to write, but I just can't. I have no idea when the next update will be, but I think it'll be sooner than this one. Hopefully.**

**And yeah, this chapter is a little longer than usual. **

**Anyway, season 5 is coming soon. I'm looking forward to it. Are you? **

**Please review! Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Attachments**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

"Ahsoka!" Lux yelled, sprinting across the ground, hurdling over piles of snow. He couldn't lose her. He just couldn't.

Snow was blowing into his eyes, making his eyes sting.

Pieces of burning metal were flying everywhere; fortunately they weren't setting fire to the trees that surrounded the lake.

Ahsoka plunged down to the ground, crashing through the solid ice of the frozen lake. Her body had made a large hole in the ice, showing how thick the ice really was. Lux wasn't surprised that it held both his and Ahsoka's bodyweight when they had walked across it; it was very thick. Lux shouted her name again, as if shouting it could save her. Well, right now, he was the only person who could save her.

He didn't even hesitate when he reached the lake. He just sprinted onto the frozen lake, avoiding some of the cracks in the ice and the pieces of metal that were landing in random places. While running, he threw off his coat.

That water was going to be freezing; if he kept his coat dry, it could provide some warmth for him and Ahsoka. That is, _if _he could save her. But he was determined to save her. He just couldn't let her die. She had so much to live for.

He took a deep breath and dived through the hole where Ahsoka had smashed through.

His breath was immediately taken away by the freezing temperature of the water. Still, he swam down, further, deeper, searching for Ahsoka's battered body. It was so dark; the thick ice above didn't let much light through. For all he knew, a massive sea monster could be right behind him.

He felt something brush against his arm; and his already racing heart skipped. He turned his head, and once again, his heart skipped. He'd found Ahsoka. She looked so pale, and she wasn't moving. Just slowly sinking.

He slid an arm around her waist, and pulled one of her limp arms over his shoulder and swam as fast and as hard as he could. His legs felt like jelly, and his lungs were burning. He needed air, badly. However, he still pushed himself. He would not die here, and neither would Ahsoka. He couldn't let that happen. Lux started to see black spots when he caught sight of the hole. He couldn't do this much longer. Kicking his legs harder than before, Lux pushed himself way past his limits.

When they finally broke the surface, Lux gasped for breath. He could barely breathe, and lungs were burning painfully. He felt so weak, his whole body felt like jelly. He couldn't even feel his feet. But before he could check if he was alright, he needed to check Ahsoka first. The explosion and crashing through the ice must have injured her.

Ahsoka's head lolled against his shoulder. He used all of his remaining strength to lift her out of the deathly cold water, onto the ice. Afterwards, he pushed himself up. He collapsed next to her, coughing and spluttering.

It wasn't safe to stay on the lake. There were cracks everywhere; they needed to get off it. Quickly, but being as gentle as he could, he dragged Ahsoka's limp body off the lake, and into the deep snow.

Her condition didn't look good at all. In fact, it looked awful. Her lips weren't their natural grey-ish colour, they were blue. Her face had lost most of its colour too. She looked terrible.

"Ahsoka?" The young Human pressed his ear to Ahsoka's chest. She wasn't breathing. Without hesitating, he pressed his cold mouth to hers and blew, pushing air down her throat. Still, the injured Padawan wasn't responding. He did the same again, forcing more air into her aching lungs. Still no response.

Heart racing, he put his hands together and placed them on her chest. He pressed down hard, trying to get her heart going again. "Come on, Ahsoka! Don't die on me now!" She still wasn't breathing.

Suddenly, as Lux was pounding on her chest, Ahsoka started to cough and splutter. Lux fell back and let out a long sigh of relief. She was still alive. He'd saved her.

… … … … … … …

All Ahsoka knew was that she couldn't breathe and that she was freezing cold. So, so cold; she'd never felt this cold.

Ahsoka felt something cold cover her mouth, and then she felt air being forced down her throat. The same happened again when she still couldn't breathe. She could faintly hear someone yelling her name. She felt hands on her chest, pushing it down. It was painful. More air was forced into her lungs and she suddenly felt water travel up her throat. The Togruta coughed, spluttering water. She turned herself onto her side and kept coughing until no water was coming out anymore. Her throat felt extremely sore.

"Ahsoka!" Lux exclaimed happily. He laid a shaking hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

She closed her eyes and tried to regulate her breathing, but she only coughed more. Her throat hurt so badly, and her limbs were numb with cold. She couldn't stop the chattering of her teeth.

Lux stood up and ran over to where he had thrown his coat. He picked it up and rushed back over.

"L-Lux, w-what are w-w-we go-gonna do?" She tired her best to stop shivering, but she was trembling so much she could barely speak. She realised that her breathing sounded absolutely awful.

"W-we'll have t-t-to capture an-another sh-ship." Lux was shivering madly too, and he was exhausted. The lack of sleep and food was taking its toll on both of the teenagers.

"Th-Thank you…" Ahsoka whispered, her eyes dropping from exhaustion.

"It's n-no problem, A-Ahsoka." He smiled at her, and she gave him the smallest of smiles back. Their met, but none of them looked away. "W-we should g-go." Ahsoka said, a bit more strength in her voice. She slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, but her arms felt weak and they were shaking. Lux had to help her so she didn't fall back. Ahsoka visibly winced; her whole body – but mostly her back – were hurting terribly. She moaned, tears forming in her eyes. She quickly blinked them away, though. There was no way she was going to cry. She went to push herself up again, but Lux stopped her.

"Ahsoka, stop," He said gently, clenching his jaw to stop his teeth from chattering, "You s-smashed through the i-ice, and it's c-cut your back pretty badly. I-I think t-the explosion b-burnt you t-t-too."

Ahsoka dragged her eyes over to the lake. There was a hole in the middle, which, she figured, was made by her body. There was also some blood splattered on the ice, and the water was a faint red colour. Also, the snow had droplets of blood on it too, especially where she was lying in the snow.

"Come on," Lux said softly, helping the Padawan stand. Though, her legs felt like jelly. She could only just stand on them. Still supporting her, Lux glanced over Ahsoka's shoulder to take a look at her bloodied back. There were plenty of nasty scrapes and gashes. Also, the burns from the explosion weren't bleeding, but the flesh was pink from where the skin had been burnt off.

Soon, the light snow started to pick up. The force of the wind grew, and the snow was falling faster and heavier.

Later, the two teenagers were trudging through a blizzard. Ahsoka's legs had collapsed underneath her. Lux was still supporting her with an arm coiled around her waist and her arm thrown over his shoulder. Breathing was hard; it was like there was more snow in the air then oxygen.

The managed to find the same cave they camped in earlier. Lux set Ahsoka down against a wall. He gave her a sympathetic look. The poor girl was almost unconscious. He draped his thick coat over her trembling body. Hopefully it'd warm her up a little. He stumbled out into the snow again, looking for a few twigs or sticks for a fire. There was a few left back in the cave from earlier, but they weren't enough to make a fire. He just hoped Ahsoka would be okay when he got back.

He was back at the cave about five minutes later. He ruffled his hair to get all the snow out. He couldn't feel his ears at all.

The Human worked quickly to get the fire going. He went over to Ahsoka and gently lifted her from the floor. He set her down in front of the fire and wrapped his arm around her. It was obvious she was struggling to stay awake. But Lux didn't want her to fall asleep. He was afraid she'd never wake up again. She could die. They could both die.

How were they going to get out of this mess? They'd lost Artoo, they'd lost everyone. They were both slowly freezing to death.

What were they going to do? All they could do was hope for a miracle, and that seemed very, very unlikely.

… … … … … … … …

**Chapter 10! Whoo! Hope you liked it! I told you I'd have this one up quicker than the last one! Please leave a review! Thanks! **

**Btw, do any of you have DeviantART or Tumblr? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Attachments**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

"Anakin, you need to rest." Obi-Wan said gently, though slightly sternly, laying a hand on Anakin's tense shoulder. However, the Knight shook it off. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, not at all surprised by his actions. When things like this happened, he always acted like this. He was more than used to it. It was just Anakin's way of dealing with things.

"I can't rest, Obi-Wan." Anakin stated, rubbing his tired eyes, "We have no idea where she is, Obi-Wan. She isn't answering her comm, she didn't come back with Padmé. The ship she took hasn't returned."

"I'm sure she's alright. Ahsoka's a smart girl, Anakin. Remember, she isn't a youngling anymore." Obi-Wan tried his best to comfort Anakin, but it wasn't doing anything. Obi-Wan just hoped he wasn't making everything worse for him.

"She may not be a youngling, but she's still young. And reckless. I don't want her to get hurt or _killed." _Anakin gritted his teeth and ground the last word out.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's with that boy isn't she? Lux Bonteri?"

Anakin sighed, "That's what I'm even _more _worried about." Rubbing his forehead, he sighed again.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow curiously.

Anakin continued, turning round to face his former master fully. "I think Ahsoka has some sort of attachment to him. The way she looks and speaks to him…and the way he acts towards her."

"This certainly is a problem if your suspicions are correct…" Obi-Wan raised a hard to stroke his beard.

"I'm worried about her doing something stupid to protect him if anything happens."

"If you _are _right about the both of them, they'll look after eachother. They'll find their own way back here. Wherever they are right now, they have eachother, and I'm sure they're working out how to get back. Remember, Ahsoka found her way back after she had been kidnapped by the Trandoshans."

"Maybe… I do trust her, Obi-Wan, I really do. I'm just worried about her. " Anakin turned to leave.

"Where are you going, Anakin?"

"Padmé has seen them both interact with eachother a lot. She's seen how they act around eachother, maybe she knows if there _is _something between them…"

… … … … … … … … …

"I love you, Anakin." Padmé said quietly, burying her head in her husband's chest. His strong, muscular arms wrapped around the Senator tightly.

"Love you, too." He whispered quietly, tightening his grip on her.

They went to sit down on the couch. Anakin wrapped an arm around Padmé; she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Have you heard anything of Ahsoka and Lux yet?" She asked quietly, looking up at him with sparkling brown eyes.

Anakin glanced at the ground, then back to his wife, "No, not yet…but I'm worried about Ahsoka."

Padmé raised a hand and rested it on her husband's cheek, "Don't worry about her, Anakin. She strong and I'm sure she's fine."

"When you took Ahsoka to Raxus, how did she act around Lux?"

Padmé frowned a little. "Um, well, they became friends quick. I think she enjoyed being with him. They were good friends."

"How much time did they spend together?"

"Well, whenever I didn't need Ahsoka with me she usually met up with Lux in the garden's or something. Why do you want to know all this, Ani?"

"…I think Ahsoka has an attachment to Lux." He said, looking as if he were deep in thought.

"Ah, so that's why you're asking me all these questions. So what if she does? I'm sure she can't help it, she's sixteen, Anakin. All teenage girls go through that kind of thing."

"But she isn't a normal teenage girl, Padmé…she's not supposed to feel these feelings."

Padmé moved he head off his broad shoulder so she could look at him better, "Neither are you, Anakin. Don't forget that you're a Jedi, too."

Anakin looked away, and Padmé smiled. The Senator wasn't sure if Ahsoka had an attachment to Lux, however. They were good friends – that was for sure – but maybe there _was _something more. Though, Padmé knew it was not her business, even if she did think of Ahsoka as her daughter. It was Ahsoka's business, and Padmé was fully aware of that.

… … … … … … … … …

Lux threw a couple of small twigs onto the fire. He let out a slow breath. He looked over at Ahsoka with sad eyes. She was getting worse. She had fallen asleep about half an hour ago. Her brow was furrowed, she was shaking and her breathing was slightly laboured. He didn't think she'd survive much more of this. She was freezing to death, she'd lost a lot of blood, and she hadn't eaten in the past few days. She was also dehydrated, which wasn't good at all. Bruises were visible on her face from fighting hand-to-hand with Bo-Katan and the others. The Padawan's knuckles and hands were bruised and shaking.

Her beaten body was curled up next to the fire. Her arms were tucked in close to her chest. The poor girl was trembling. Her back had stopped bleeding a while ago, only leaving fresh gashes and dried blood.

His whole body ached. He'd lost the feeling in his hands and feet long ago. Shivering, he held his hands out towards the flickering fire. It was starting to die down, so he'd have to collect more wood.

Standing up slowly, Lux placed his hand on his pounding head. He felt sick. He was _that _hungry he felt completely ill. Maybe he would be able to find some berries or fruits on the trees…

He gave Ahsoka one last glance. He couldn't let her die, not like this. She didn't deserve a painful death.

Stepping out towards the exit, he stopped when he heard a weak, frail voice.

"Lux…?"

"Ahsoka. You're awake." He turned to face the Togruta.

"L-Lux, where a-re y-you going?" She ground out through chattering teeth. The temperature just seemed to get colder and colder. She wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"Just getting some m-more wood for the f-f-ire. And so-some berries of t-the trees. I'll be back soon." He knelt down next her here and lay a hand on her frost-coated skin. He felt a pang of guilt… This was all his fault. She was lying here, freezing to death, dying…because of his idiocy. He was so stupid.

_Be careful not to choke on your stupidity… _

"D-don't go. We'll b-be getting help soon. It's d-dangerous out t-there. T-trust me, Lux." She said quietly, delicately breathing through her nose.

"B-but, Ahsoka, the fire is dying. And if we don't get any more w-wood, we'll d-die."

Ahsoka smiled slightly, "I think we're d-dying anyw-way. I can s-sense that w-we'll be g-g-getting help s-soon anyway, trust me…" Her voice grew weaker and weaker towards the end of the sentence, and her eyes began to droop. Eventually they closed shut.

"Ahsoka?!" Lux knelt down, his heart pounding against his chest. "Ahsoka?" He put his trembling hands on her face, gently rubbing the bruises on her face. He tapped her cheek gently. She didn't move. Was she dead?!

He put his ear to her chest, desperately trying to feel and hear her heart beat. After a few seconds of waiting, he heard it. It was a faint, weak heartbeat, but it was still there. He sighed in relief. He truly thought she'd died then. She probably just fell back to sleep…or she was unconscious. Either way, she was still alive. For now, anyway. The young Separatist was positive that if they didn't get help soon, they would both die…

Stomach growling, muscles aching, he lay down next to Ahsoka. He shuffled close to her, until her sore back was pressed against Lux's chest. He carefully wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. It was a position he wasn't used to, and he was sure Ahsoka wouldn't be very familiar with it either, but it would warm them both up a little. He could feel the Togruta trembling against him, and he held her tighter, desperate to stop her shivering. He could feel how tense she was.

He just hoped someone would come and save them soon, because right now, there was no way that they could save themselves…

… … … … … … … …

**I'm so, so, so sorry that this chapter took this long! Life has been getting even worse, and I really can't handle it. There's so much going on right now. Please forgive me :( I didn't think that I'd take **_**this **_**long to update…**

**Please review? **

**Thanks Guys x**


End file.
